


Potya's bad day

by Melbabewrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Kitty, Love, M/M, Sex, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: Otabek comes to visit Yuri and Potya is not happy about it





	Potya's bad day

Can you believe this?! My daddy is actually putting another human before me! His precious angel has bairly had any snuggles at all this week. He's been too excited for his little sleep-over this weekend. Who does this "Beka" guy think he is monopolizing all my daddy's time like this?! I am daddy's one and only love. What gives this guy the right?

This all started when daddy got back from Barcelona, where he won gold, just like I knew he would. He was happy to have won He was happy to have won but what he couldn't stop talking about was his new best friend. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! My daddy's only friend had only ever been me. Who was this guy and what were his intentions with my father? I was iI hadn't asked.

What had been a seemingly innocent friendship, quickly progressed to much more. This "Beka" guy invaded my home! Whats worse is he's still here. Itas bad enough I have to deal with that loudmouth Victor's constant intrusions and his squeaky boyfriend. Daddy used to be such a private boy. This season has really changed him.

The first night, captain stupid face....I mean Beka was supposed to sleep on the couch but the idiot came into daddy's room in the middle of the night and laid down like it was his own bed. He curled up behind daddy and held him. It was gross. I was sure daddy was gonna wake up and kick the idiot out but instead he did the strangest thing, he snuggled closer. That was it, the illusion of the two of them being just friends had completely vanished. 

Things only got worse from there. Daddy's grandfather had no idea what was going on. The two played innocent very well in front of him. I knew the truth though. I tried to tell him but he doesn't speak cat.

The two spent the whole day out. Beka had brought his motorbike. It's too noisy. It makes me jump when he turns it on. I hate it. When they got back they went to daddy's room and played video games and ate snacks for hours. Once night came around though, things got heated. I saw Beka kiss daddy like they do in the movies. It was very romantic...gross.

Beka pushed daddy down on the bed and got on top of him. It looked like daddy was struggling so I batted at Beka's feet that were hanging off the edge of the bed. He ignored me. Daddy made a noise that sounded like he was in pain so I jumped up onto the bed and clawed Beka's arm. He had been holding daddy's arms above his head by the wrists. I thought daddy would be happy I set him free but he acted like I was in the wrong. "Prekrati eto! Plokhuya devushko, Potya!" He.....he yelled at me. He yelled at me and kicked me out.

From then on, the sounds coming from daddy's room increased. I wanted to go in and help him but he didn't want me there. His grandfather was out very late so they took the chance and were as loud as they wanted to be. It was gross. Before that day, I had never heard daddy refer to anyone besides himself as daddy. I didn't know what the two boys were doing in there all those hours but by the time they let me back in, it was very very late.

Beka was the one who let me back into the room. Daddy was asleep. "I'm sorry Potya. I just needed him to myself a while. Here ya go, pretty girl." He fed me as treat and pet my fur gently. I guess he's not so bad. He even let me sleep on the pillow between them. I got to snuggle with daddy, finally.

The next night was the same, but I let it happen this time since I knew it was almost over. Beka was only staying the weekend then heading back to..... wherever it is Bekas come from. I let them have their time together. I guess I'm warming up to him.

Daddy is already getting sad about Beka going home. To be honest, I don't want him to leave now either. He makes daddy smile. Up until now, Iv been the only one, besides his grandfather, whos been able to make him smile. I'm sure after this, the video calls will increase dramatically. I'm happy daddy is happy. I guess I approve.


End file.
